My Reason to Live
by SparklyTeardrop
Summary: I was ready if I was ever chosen to be a tribute but what happened wasn't what I was expecting I'm Jessica Woods from district 7 and this is my story.(Cato/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything except for my original characters this is all from the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins hope you enjoy!**

**Also I have the pictures of everything at my profile so if you want to see what they clothes or they look like feel free**

**Jessica's POV**

I was yet again by the branches of the trees. Working hour was done so no one shouldbe there but this was where I could see everything and sometimes I hunt food here with my knives which I carve from woods.I knew that the peacekeepers are trying to get me to go down but that's their fault making my job lead climber.

I'm Jessica Woods 18 yrs. Old and I live in district 7 and used to live in district 2…I didn't move in my own free will it was President Snow's fault with the threats and Hunger Games , shit…..The Reaping's in an hour

The reaping is an annual event that takes place in every district before each Hunger Games, where the tributes of the upcoming Games are Hunger Games happens because the capitols wants to scare us and show how powerful they were just because of the District 13's rebellion.

I quickly got down from the tree and ran from the peacekeepers you know they should give up they could never catch me even before the first time I got here.

I opened the doors to my step parents house I quickly went to my room and changed into my reaping dress._Just one more year to go through Jessica and you won't have to participate in these games_ I said to myself.I went over to the kitchen to drop off the animals I was just a squirrel and a bird. And I went over to the living room and saw my mom tying my 12 year old step-sister's hair in a I stood there at the door frame

Mom saw me staring from the door frame

"Come here Jessica let's tie your hair too" My mom said

I sat at the staring at myself in front of the mirror.

My mom started to do my hair in a bun the same hairstyle I had when they took me in….

_It all started when I was young when I still lived in District 2 my mom and dad trained me for the games of course with my two best friends Clove and Cato. The three of us always had fun together and when I was 14 me and Cato was an official item it was all perfect until my mom died from a heart attack when I was sixteen and my dad being my dad he accepted President Snow's offer to live in another district and I left my whole life back at District 2. After a few weeks here my dad died from depression/being drunk/abusing me/killing himself. Ok my dad killed himself from being sad/angry at me. Then my step-parents now were kind-hearted enough to took me in they only had one child that's Willow Woods my 12 year-old-step-sister._

"There all done" My mom said and left me to take a look at my sister

I took me in my appearance a bun with a few loose strands of hair just at the both side of my face.

"Time to go" Mom said and she escorted my sister out

"Wait up" I said and went over to my drawer and reached my necklace on top

It was a necklace with a crystal pendant and inside the pendant was a crystal rose.

Cato made it for me and gave it on my 13th birthday.

I miss him I haven't had communication with him in years….

I finally went out and went to the reaping and after everything I went to the line where all 18 year olds are lined up and saw Willow lining up too. Willow is really caring and shy she's a little of a scaredy cat but she can be really brave if she has 's why I love her and I couldn't ask for a better step-sister.

Willow and I have never looked alike I have Brown/Blackish hair and kind of green Willow has ice blonde hair and kind of blue-green could've been a distant cousin or whatever.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 74th hunger games" Agatha said she's the escort for the tributes before she picks the tributes she showed us a clip to why we do the hunger games.

I didn't even bother to watch it was the same thing every year again and again it becames boring a few years later then it was finally done

"Ok ladies first" Agatha said and went over to pick

If I were reaped I would have a chance at winning I mean I was trained specially for this bonus for living at district 2 and I gained experience from living here.

"Willow Woods" Agatha announced did she just say my sister's name the next thing I knew was she was being escorted by was showing a few tears but she remained calm I could see my parents and saw their face filled with worry. I knew what I had to do... volunteer.

"I volunteer" I said all calm and brave and then the peacekeepers started to escort me to the stage and I can hear my sister's cries while she was being dragged away by the peacekeepers to my parents

"What's your name my dear?" Agatha asked

"Jessica Woods" I answered

"That must be your sister" Agatha exclaimed with a little hint that she was rubbing in that I just signed my ticket to death just to save my sister.

"Yes she is" I said calming myself

"Alrighty,time for the boys then" She said and picked from the boys

She took her time picking from the boys and the suspense was killing me

"Oak Trislon" Agatha said

And I saw him walking up the stage he was 16 a little taller than me I think I saw him chopping down trees with an axe…..Oh I remember he was the one that can lift 2 trees all at once ok take note he's strong

"I think we have interesting tributes this year and remember we are all Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor" Agatha said

And she ended her speech and the District 7 gave us the sign which means goodbye/we will miss you/good luck/you will forever be remembered/you're in our hearts.

The sign was easy you put both your index and middle fingers at your lips then you put it on your heart.

I gave the sign too it was for my we were dragged and

We were given 30 mins. to say goodbye to our family or friends.

Then the doors blew wide open and I saw my sister and my I saw my sister I was crying like crazy sure if I die they'll be sad but they'll be more sad if Willow would die I mean she is their own flesh and blood while I'm just the adopted girl.

"Jessica you're a fighter you're even stronger than us and I know you'll make it out alive"My father exclaimed trying to calm me down while wiping up the tears from my face

We hugged one another then the peacekeeperes came in signing that time was up

"We love you"Mom said while being escorted to the door

"I love you too!"I said trying not to cry

And my parents were already at the door but my sister was still holding on to me while the peacekeepers where trying to take her off me

"Willow look at me"I said and she lifted her head to look me straight in the eyes

"Everything's gonna be ok...I'll come back I promise and we'll be together again ok?It's like a vacation for me alright Willow"I said and she nodded I kissed her on the head

Then she wear carried away I can still see her face

"I promise I'll come back"I saod in a sort of whisper voice but I think she heard me and after that she calmed down when they were outside the room got quiet and I was again alone like always.

I was sure by then that the necklace Cato gave me would be my district token and I went off to travel to the Capitol I had one last look at my district before I boarded the train I knew that this might be the last time to look at my district.

Even though my emotions were mixed up I was sure about one thing here comes hell...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Jessica's POV)**

**Pictures on my profile**

We were at the train and I'm seated across Oak with him all calmed and relax but he just keep playing with his key chain which is his district token and Agatha is standing in between of our chairs and she just keeps blabbering about how we would enjoy the capitol.  
I didn't listen all I did was look at the window behind Oak and I could see trees starting to fade and I realized I would miss the smell of trees  
every time I wake up.

Then the doors started to open and it revealed Johanna and Blight which of course would be our mentors Johanna looks like she's at her early 20s I guess she's gonna mentor me and Blight I guess would mentor Oak. Agatha excused herself out and Johanna and Blight started to talk to us.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?"Johanna asked

"I'm Jessica Woods"I said all calm "I'm Oak Trislon"Oak said a little shy

"So do you want it to be separate training?"Blight asked

"Of course it's separate training Blight there's two of us"Johanna said

"So talents?"Blight asked staring both at Oak and me

"I guess I'm good with the ax and I maybe a little bit strong"Oak said

"How about you Jessica?"Johanna asked me all curious."I used to live in district 2 and I was trained to kill no need to worry about me now I need to go and rest"I said a little I went out the door I heard Johanna mutter something like "Looks like we might have a winner this year"

I went over to watch the reapings of other tributes the girl from District 1 seems pretty maybe...then the boy from the same district seems to confident then I saw the tributes from District 2 I was praying that they wouldn't volunteer if either Cato or Clove volunteered I knew that it meant I would be dead even before the games started sure I'm friends with them but it's been too long and they might not even care about me anymore.

The guys were picked first then I heard the name who was drawn and it was a person who I didn't even knew and I was thanking the heavens that it wasn't Cato then suddenly "I volunteer as tribute" Someone said. My heart fell to the ground I knew whose voice it was it was Cato's I guess he didn't fulfill our promise the girls were gonna be picked I didn't watch the start cause I was still dreading that I might have to kill Cato or he might even kill me. Then I went to look again at the tv it was just the crowd cheering for the district 2 female tribute I was about to look away when I realized it was Clove.

Oh no not her too...I continued to watch the reapings of other tributes but I couldn't shake the feeling of my 2 best friends are gonna be at the arena and we might kill each 11 the female tribute was a little girl named Rue she reminds me of Willow I guess with that little size she can run their male tribute was a big guy named Thresh looks like Cato's got grabbed my attention was district 12's girl which I learned her name was Katniss volunteered for her little sister Prim it kind of reminded me of my reaping I couldn't help but to tear up.

Then I woke up early in the morning and realized my bed was softer I looked around and thought _I guess being a tribute for the Hunger Games wasn't a dream ._I went over to the area where we could eat and saw all of them eating the only one missing was Johanna.I sat across Oak and Blight I heard them talking just a little bit i guess their talking about strategies since I hear things like careers,ax,traps and stuff like that I continued eating until I heard loud clapping

"Guys we're hear we're at the Capitol ok guys liven up start smiling."Agatha said

Then Oak and I looked out the windows and just started to wave and were escorted somewhere.

And now I'm lying on a metal table semi-naked or something please I'm a conservative person please give me some clothes

They start to wax my my legs and my arms.I was given clothes and saw my stylist walk in.

She was kind of blonde her hair was lifted up and it was curly and her face it was like a bunch of make up exploded up on is why I hate Capitol fashion.

"My name is Katia your stylist so are you comfortable with glitter?"She asked with the Capitol accent

"My name is Jessica glitter well i"m good with it what do you plan to dress me up as?I asked all curious

"It's gonna be a surprise ok?"Katia said and then the prep team started to come in they were three girls one with yellow hair one with green hair and the other one with red hair.

"Let me introduce them to you green haired girl's name is Benita,yellow haired girl is Cary,red haired girl is Anila"Katia said

And I gave them smiles and they sat me at a chair and did my make Benita started to do my hair but when I saw her about to cut a strand of my hair I grabbed her hand right before she was about to cut it "Girl I knew we just met but trust me don't you dare cut my hair unless you want to sleep peacefully at night"I said. "Sorry what's so important about it?"She asked putting down the scissors and then started to curl my hair."It was the thing I inherited from my real mom you know the hair color and I valued it since it reminds me of her every time I look or even brush my hair.I started to take care of my hair after she died"I said.

"Sorry about your mom"She said "There done"She continued and I looked at my hair it was curled but only at one side I never styled my hair this way."Now go to Cary and Anila for your dress"She said

I went over to them only to find myself infront of a big mirror taller than me "Close your eyes ok?"Cary said

I closed them and I can just feel the dress being slipped on me it felt itchy a little bit and it felt tight at the upper part and really lose at the bottom.

"Ok done"Anila said."You can open your eyes"I can hear Cary's voice. I was about to see my eyes when someone covered my eyes "Wait"I recognized it was Katia's voice "Here's your shoes" She said and I felt it go at my feet and woah were they high. "Ok your good"Katia said.

I opened my eyes and my dress was beautiful it has a sweetheart cut and it was color brown it had strands of cloth and I looked like a tree since the pattern of the dress looked like a bark of a tree then I saw my shoes it was like 3 inches it's an open toe and the bottom part has lace which shows texture of trees.I was so beautiful.

"Accessories Jessica"Katia said and handed me a bracelet and a ring both with flower patterns then they put a flower headpiece at my head it was color pink and there was like a small net like thing in front of my face then they handed me a something which shows flower patterns it was supposed to be at my back I went out and saw Oak he was wearing a tux color brown with a cape the cape is just like my dress then he has the same thing on the back but instead of flowers it was leaves.

I saw the other tributes and saw Cato from the crowd he was dressed in a gladiator like clothes he started to turn his head and our eyes met .At first I can see happiness in his eyes then worry and lust started to be took me a lot of strength to look away but eventually I did we then started to line up to the carriages the first districts 1 & 2 had a lot of applause the other tributes started to come we were about to come out and Katia's still talking to us "Ok wear these gloves. Wave and smile and before at the end hold hands rub the gloves then blow them Ok?"Katia instructed us."Ya we got it"Oak said. Then we started to move the crowd were loving our costumes.

I looked at our gloves and it just started to sparkle and look invisible it released scents of pine trees and I looked behind us and I saw that the things on our backs you know the leaves and flowers started to release glitter that shows flowers and leaves and Oak did our best to act normal to smile and wave. I saw we were almost at the end and I remembered Katia's instructions."Oak we're almost at the end our gloves remember?"I said to Oak."Oh yeah give me your hand"Oak said and we started rubbing them together below the crowd couldn't see it cause the carriage is hiding it we rubbed it long enough and lifted our hands up and blew. Leaves and flowers started to appear and formed the word "District 7" then it started to spell mine and Oak's names.I don't know how this is possible but the crowd certainly loved it.

Then our carriage stopped and I thought no one could top us off until I saw district 12 they were on fire their carriage stopped and saw other tributes looking in awe some amazed and most of them are glaring at them.

Then President Snow started to give a speech to welcome us tributes to the hunger games.

After that everyone went to their rooms to settle in when I went to my room I quickly changed.I went to bed really early since I was so tired.I then started to dose off but then I woke up a few hours later I looked at the clock I just got 2 hours of sleep.I then started tossing and turning at my bed but I just couldn't sleep ,I decided to go to the roof I figured I can use the fresh air.

I presses the elevator button and as soon as I was at the roof I sat by a corner.I started to feel the wind even though I was just a few hours away from home I miss everything.

"Isn't someone lonely here?"I hear a voice.I almost jumped since I was surprised I haven't even heard the elevator open.I turned my head around and saw Cato.

"Oh gosh it was just you don't jump on me like that"I he sat next to me.

"Aren't you afraid I might kill you?"Cato said with a joking expression."Please Cato I know wouldn't kill me"I responded.  
"So how was your life at district 7?"Cato asked."Fine not that rich as life in 2 but fine"I said looking at the city and it's glowing lights.  
"I missed you"Cato said and I was shocked I looked at him confused and saw that he was sincere and really looked at me and saw my confusion he said "You look cold here take my jacket" to change the topic."Oh ya...I didn't know it was cold out so I didn't bring a jacket"I said while he wrapped his jacket around me."Well then I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at training"He said then walked to the elevator."I miss you too"I muttered I wonder if he heard me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

******Pictures on my profile**

So here I am at the elevator with Oak about to go down to the training area.

I can remember Blight and Johanna's instructions to stick with stations like rope and traps and to go to weapon stations after lunch or to keep our talents the elevator stopped and the doors opened we weren't the first ones their but we weren't the last ones too.I can see the tributes from district one which I learned their names were Glimmer and Marvel I can see Cato already at the sword station and Clove hogging the knife station I haven't talked to her yet maybe I'll talk to her later.

I went to stations and learned things like starting fire,learning which berries are edible,effects of plants and I even went to I went to camouflage I started to paint my arm with orange and red to form the ground at home when it's full of fall was my favorite season at home it always seems romantic especially when the sun rises in the morning.

Then suddenly a knife appeared and shot the side of the table my arm was on.I jumped a little out of surprise and I looked at the direction the knife was thrown at and saw Clove...Hmph figures Clove always does this before when I was still in district 2 and when we would train she always does this to communicate with me.

I looked at the knife and saw a note attached to it wonder where she got the paper I opened it up and it read:

_Thought you would have hogged the knife station_

_I guess I was wrong what happened to my little_

_Jess._

_~Clove_

Oh wow was she challenging me I turned the note around and wrote my message with the paint from the camouflage station.I attached it again to the knife

and I saw Clove shooting the dummies one by one and I saw her targeting the last dummy so I decided to throw the knife there.

I shot it and it went straight to the heart give me some credit I haven't thrown a knife in a while and hello look at the distance where I threw it.

I saw Clove got startled a little and she looked around to see who threw it and when her eyes landed on me I gave her a smirk and went back to painting my

arm the note actually says:

_Just busy for today trying to keep my talents a secret but I'll join you later_

_~Your best friend Jessica_

I always wondered why I was acting weak when I could announce to all the tributes that I am from district 2 and could kill them in a second and a lot of questions came to my head Am I gonna die at the bloodbath?Am I gonna kill anyone?Will I die?Is Cato gonna kill me?...Cato won't kill me right I mean I am his...I am his...I don't really know what I am to him but he didn't change at all he was still the same,acting all cold but deep inside he has a pure and loving heart my thoughts were interrupted by Peeta...

"You're good"Peeta said looking at my arm

"Aw thanks you too"I said when I noticed the camouflage he did with his arm

"I'm Peeta this is Katniss"He said I saw Katniss of course I knew her I mean she's the girl on fire

"Jessica but call me Jess if you want even Jessica too what ever floats your boat"I said

We chatted and I found Katniss and Peeta really fun and with their lives we kind of have the same experiences aside from the whole District 2 thing but I could sense the awkward feeling so I left I mean no use to getting attached we might have to kill each other.

I went over to Rue cause I really want to meet her I found her at the slingshot station

"Hey Rue"I said

"Jessica right?"Rue said all shy

"Yeah you're so good with the slingshot"I said

"Can't say I can put it to good use in the arena"She said

"You never know with your quick speed you could make it out alive"I said a little whisper like can't risk the careers hearing that

"Thanks"Rue said

We went to different stations and she told me a lot about her district and that they use Mockingjays to sometimes communicate I mean how cool is that.

The next thing I knew it was already lunch I sat beside Rue and the careers two seats by my right and Katniss and Peeta sat across me.

I enjoyed the silence during lunch I could think clearly.I hate it that I haven't went to any weapon section up to now maybe I'll train later.I could hear the careers laugh form hear not that I hate Clove and Cato's laugh their were like melodies to my ears but it was to loud do you really need to laugh really loud just to intimidate other careers I mean where's the sense in they started challenging each other on who could hit the apple on Marvel's being Glimmer and that terrible aim of hers couldn't even shoot it.

Her last shot almost shot Marvel by the eyes good thing he managed to avoid it poor guy.I was getting tired of the noise and I feel pity for Glimmer's helpless attempts so I decided to put matters in my own hands I grabbed the knife near me and shot it at Marvel without even looking I'm that talented kidding! The knife went through the apple and my throw was so powerful that after the knife shot the apple it went through it and hit the wall everyone was shocked at first but they looked at my direction some of them wide eyes and I saw Cato and Clove know too well that I was the one who threw that knife.

After that stunning performance we all went down again it was the same aside from Glimmer glaring at me from time to time aside from that everything was peachy.I finally decided to throw knives so I went to the knife station and grabbed three knives throwing them all at once they hit the three dummies the first was at the heart then the second was by the head and the third by the chest.I haven't lost my touch after all.

"So you haven't lost your touch after all huh Jessica?"Someone said from behind me and I turned around to see Clove

"Clove you know me to well wanna practice with me?"I asked she nodded and we went on a knife throwing spree

Then I suddenly heard Cato shouting at the male tribute from District 6

"You took my knife?"I heard Cato yell and Clove quickly went to him and so did the other careers

I examined the room and saw Thresh and Katniss grinning what are they all happy about?

I then looked at the direction they're looking at and saw Rue up by the netting at the ceiling

And I saw that she has Cato's knife smart little girl then I couldn't take the yelling much more so me being the mad lunatic person I am  
I decided what to do I grabbed a knife and threw it by Cato the knife went in the middle of him and district 6 male tribute the knife missed them but it hit the wall

All eyes are again on me am I to pretty that they can't take their eyes off me?I saw Cato's face all worried and sorry

The moment was quickly ruined by me of course I went back to my room to cool of some steam those guys are annoying...

It was already night time and I already had dinner I'm a light eater promise.I couldn't sleep so here I am by the roof again with me hugging my knees. I just love on how the wind blows on my face when I heard the elevator doors open I was kind of expecting it to be Cato so imagine my surprise when I saw Marvel.

"District 7 am I surprise to see you here"Marvel said leaning on a wall

"I have a name you know?"I said

"Jessica Woods the girl who volunteered for her step sister Willow Woods used to live at district 2 and is or was best friends with Cato and Clove"He said and I stood there shocked how could he know so much about me.

"First of all how do you know so much about me second of all are you a stalker or something and third it's is still best friends with Cato and Clove"I asked said and kind of demanded.

"So is it still an is in being Cato's girlfriend?"He asked and I could feel the blushes creeping up on me again

"You didn't answer my question"I said

"Neither did you"He said

"You're annoying"I said

"You're cute"He !He thinks I'm cute me Jessica Woods cute huh?

"Wh-What?I said

"Well see ya later Jessi-Jess"He said and went to the elevator

"Don't call me that"I said and I saw him laughing before the elevator doors closed

"The nerve of that guy"I 's annoying a whole new level of annoying I taught Cato was a bother but him he's worse.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me I taught it would be Marvel again but I saw Cato I quickly placed my hands on his which were on my tummy.

"Is it still an is?"He asked

"What do you mean?"I asked totally confused

"Are you still my girlfriend?"He asked and I was so happy he couldn't see me cause I was blushing like mad

"Depends on you"I said trying to keep my composure

"Then if I say you are still my girlfriend would you agree"He asked

"Of course"I said

"Then you still and will always be my girlfriend"He said "Do you still have it?"He asked

"Yup"I said knowing **it** means the necklace

"Give it to me"He said "Why?" I asked

"I want to replace it I have another one here"He said and showed me a necklace it was like my other one it has a rose inside the

difference is it has a heart on top

"Wow it's beautiful what's it made of but why replace the old one now?"I asked

"It's made of diamond I wanted to replace the old one cause it might break during the hunger games"Cato said

"Thanks but I'll keep the old one it's been through a lot with me"I said

"Sure"Cato said then he started to put the other necklace on me

"Thank you"I said

"It's nothing"He said and kissed the back part of my head


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

******Pictures on my profile**

"Benita stop fussing over my dress it's perfectly fine"I said to my stylist Benita who was arranging my dress  
for the interview

"Sorry Katia just really asked me to make you perfect"She said

"Relax Benita I haven't even been to hair and make up and I look just fine"I said

"If you say so now go to Cary and Anila"She said

I did as I was told and I saw Anila and Cary and they went over to me and started to glamourize me,if that's even a see today is the interview and my prep team are trying to get me as perfect as possible. Am I nervous I sure am,I'm not really a person who deals great with stage fright  
I hate talking to strangers,people judging me and I really hate when stares are on I saw Katia walk in and my prep team leaves.

"You're perfect Jess"Katia said

"You think so?"I asked

"Just look over at the mirror"Katia said and she led me over at a mirror as tall as me

I saw my self I look so pretty. My dress was brown it was tight by the top part but just before the knees it becomes loose and that part was full of ruffles it had small rhinestones by the top then below that was a pattern which obviously was hand made then the ruffles part. I saw my shoes it wasn't that high it was like 1 and a half inches it was brown too but it had flower patterns from green to pink.

My hair was curly it was simple a few waves here and there but what made my hair stand out is another hair piece which is also inspired by flowers.I started to tense up I mean my prep team put so much effort and so did Katia I should do this outfit justice if I don't well I'm a really big disappointment.

"Hear"Katia said and handed me the gloves I wore at the costume parade.I quickly put it on

"Thanks Katia"I said

"You alright?"Katia asked with concern.

"I'm just nervous I haven't been in the spotlight in a while"I said honestly

"Don't be nervous just be you and here"She handed something to me and when I looked at my hands it was the old necklace Cato gave me.

"Where'd you get this?"I asked

"I saw it by your desk when I asked Johanna and Blight about it they said that this was your district token so I thought maybe it has some sentimental value so I thought it might help calm you down in times like now"Katia said

"Oh thank you Katia I love you"I went over and hugged her

"Ok...ok stop you might ruin the dress"She said

"Oopss...sorry"I said then let go of her

"Now go Oak might be waiting"Katia said while pushing me off

I went and saw Oak waiting for me he was wearing dark green pants and a brown suit with a dark brown necktie and a brooch which was also color brown but it had a design of a tree.

"What took you so long"He asked while we walked

"Just getting ready"I said

"Ready? Or is it pretty but seriously Jess you can never be pretty"He said

"Are you saying I'm ugly"I said and hit his arm

"What!No no no I'm saying you have natural beauty and you don't need to get all dolled up"He said

"Nice save"I said

"Well I try I need to go"He said then walks off to other tributes looks like he made friends

I walked to the chairs and sat I really need to calm myself.I still haven't worn the necklace I guess now would be the perfect time to wear it.  
I tried to wear it but the hook just wouldn't close I mean I have sweaty palms plus the gloves that made my hands feel like a million of glitters. After a few failed attempts I finally gave up.

"May I"Someone said then I looked up to see Cato.

"Sure"I said then I handed the necklace over to Cato then he sat next to me

He started to put the necklace on me and I held my hair so that it wouldn't get tangled with the he was done I put my hair back in it's place.

"Why wear the necklace now?"He asked

"I just feel nervous the necklace calms me a little"I said

"Well knowing you and your infamous stage fright all I can say is good luck"He said then stood up

"Come on it's time to line up"Cato said and held out his hand to help me stand up

I took it and lined up before Oak I could see Cato but he was a little far away from are gonna go first I'll be before Oak. I'm so nervous!

Glimmer was up first her dress was short and made of silk it shows of her curves and I can quickly tell her angle was sexy... predictable.  
Marvel was next he was cute but boyish in a way when he finished I knew his angle was confidence with a little jokefulness I wonder if he's smart. Next was Clove she was so beautiful after her interview I knew she went with the sarcastic angle but she mixed it up a little with her sweetness. Cato was up next and I would sure watch this one.

It started with the normal questions I was about to stop listening when...

"So I know everyone here wants to know is there someone special in your life?"Ceaser asked.

"Actually Ceaser I do have someone"Cato answered.I heard a bunch of awsw from the audience

"Is she back home?"Ceaser asked

"No she's here with me"Cato said

"So it's Clove then"Ceaser assumed

"No it's not her it's someone else"Cato said

"Who is she"he asked

"Well you just have to wait till the games"He said then the buzzer went off

He then bid Cato I saw Cato walk by me he had a huge grin on his face I wonder why?

A few more tributes later it was my turn gosh sweaty hands I rubbed my palms again like for 40th time just before I went out I kissed my necklace for good luck

"Ladies and Gentlemen Jessica Woods from District 7"Ceaser said

I sat down and saw the crowd and blight lights my nerves are getting the best of me again_ ok calm down calm down._

"So...Jessica You've been known as the girl with flower power what do ou think about that"Ceaser said

"Well it felt nice I mean I want to be remembered in the games not just another tribute"I answered ok good no traces of being nervous

"Do you still have some flowers on you?"Ceaser asked

"Actually I still do"I said luckily I've been rubbing my gloves so many times that I don't need to rub it here I just blew and patterns of flowers started to form.

"Well that's very nice Jessica.I have been noticing that necklace you have on tonight you even wore it at the reapings if I remember correctly"Ceaser asked

"You're right Ceaser I did wore it during reapings it's just it's an important necklace for me"I said

"From someone special?"He said

"You could say that"I the buzzer went off oh thank you it's done

"Ladies and gentlemen Jessica Woods from district 7 the girl who has flower power"Ceaser announced

After that award winning performance I went to my room I need rest I haven't been sleeping right these last few days I removed all of my clothes except my necklace and changed to some clothes and went to my bed I quickly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jessica's POV**

Over breakfast Katia told me and Oak how Peeta the guy from 12 announced his undying love for Katniss Everdeen "The Girl on Fire" now they were known as star-crossed lovers. Though I won't deny it was sweet but I need to be focused for today because it would be our last chance to impress sponsors.

The next thing I knew I was lined up for the private sessions it was where we could impress sponsors with our scores and know which of the tributes where too dangerous to mess with. I sat down waiting for my turn Glimmer the girl from 1 was up first.

"Hey Jess" I looked up to see Cato with Clove behind his back then they sat next to me.

"Nervous?" Clove asked

"No... What are you guys gonna do to impress them?" I asked

"You know the usual stab a few dummies and try to rip it's heads off" Cato said which made the three if us laugh

" Well guess I'm up next" Clove said

As soon as Clve was gone there was a few moments of silence

"Jess, will you join the careers?" Cato asked me

"Look Cato I don't think I would as of now" I said

"But why won't you? You're a career like Clove and me" He said trying to argue with me

"Cato.. I ended being a career once I stepped on district 7 grounds'' I said

"Jessica I knew you trained even when you were on 7 you can't fool me I can see you have sacars that you didn't have when you were on the academy" he said. It was true I trained even in district 7 but I just want to try and make it out of the games with my skill and not because of the Careers, I know it is a dumb move but I need to prove something to myself.

Cato met my eyes and he knew I wouldn't change my mind "Fine Jess but promise me when you need help just shout for my name and I'll be there promise?" He asked

"Promise but Cato take Oak in the Careers please" I said then started seeing Clove come out I know Cato was having a mental arguement in his head but when he saw Clove he went in but before he entered the door he turned his head to me and nodded signalling that he agrees which made me smile.

"How'd it go?" I asked Clove as she passed by

"I nailled it Jess" was all she said then left

I waited for my turn and it was District 6 as of now I was up next I saw Oak with fear in his eyes.

"Oak you'll be okay" I said

"No I won't I'll just die Jess unlike you. You have a chance to survive unlike me." he said

"Oak listen to me" I satrted and he met my eyes "I asked Cato to put you in the careers... I won't be there so just trust Cato he won't let anyone hurt you" I said he was surprised at first then said "Thank you Jess, but why won't you be there?"

"It's complicated Oak" Then I heard my name being called "just stay strong and you'll do great" I said then walked in

Once I was inside I stood at the starting line. I was gonna do a routine I learned from the Academy it was were you need to dodge knives while still being able to hit targets. Cato once told me I was still holding the title for the fastest time to finish without a single scratch. I had Benita set it up to me, she was starting to be my best friend now I saw her at the corner and nodded which shows her I was ready.

Suddenly knives where flying everywhere I started doing tumblings and backflips, there were three targets for me to hit so I grabbed my first knife from my boot while I was in the air and once I landed I threw it. Then I grabbed another knife and started to jump then threw it when I was near the second target then I grabbed my third and final knife and while I was doing a backflip I threw it.

Once I was done I gasp for air and saw I hit all the targets dead middle. I looked at the gamemakers and saw they were pleased.

Later our eyes were glued on the tv Johanna, Blight, Katia and Oak was there we were all sitting at the couch nervously waiting for our scores.

The first person was Glimmer and she got a 9 the next was Marvel who also got a 9 Cato and Clove both got a 10. Then Oak's picture was on the screen he got a 9 which was great he obviously used his axe skills, th a picyure of me appeared and then followed my score of an 11 almost everyone was up on their feet cheering while I was still seated on the couch trying to process everything. I got an 11 Cato and Clove must be so proud of me. Later while everyone was still cheering I still watched the tv and saw Katniss also got an 11 and I swear I could almost hear their cheers from here I was happy for her yet scared that this girl was also a threat.

Tomorrow is the day where it will all start where tributes like me would try and kill each other, honestly it was a sick action and if I had the chance I wouldn't kill anyone but if I have to kill to protect myself I would because if I die Cato would too and I could never live with myself if I knew I was the reason he would die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jessica's POV**

Here I am sitting in between Cato and Clove just about to take off to go to the arena. I saw that they were starting to put trackers already once they put on mine it was a little sting but nothing I couldn't take. We were waiting for us to take off and we just started to talk to each other.

"Be safe and remember our promise" Cato kept reminding me and I simply nodded.

"Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor" Clove said while trying to do a capitol accent which made all three of us laugh. Then we took off

It happened so fast but the next thing I knew I was with Katia who was fussing over my outfit telling me it shouldn't be too loose so I could still run or to tight that I couldn't move. I really don't get why people would fuss over us either way I would die or go crazy, that's your only choice right?

Katia still was arranging my outfit I was wearing khaki cargo pants, an olive green tank top which had a thin blouse over it, it was also green but it was darker compared to the tank top and I had a thick jacket which were outlined by my district color russet brown. My hair was in a braid that freely was on top of my right side Agatha showed me yesterday how to do a braid suggesting that it was the best hairstyle for the arena. Then Katia put something on top of me when I looked it was my token, she quickly motioned me to keep it a secret.

"Katia do me a favor?" I asked

"Sure anything" She said getting all teary eyed

"There's a necklace on top of my bed back at our place keep it safe and if I die p-" I started to say but Katia cut me off by saying "I'll keep it safe for you 'till you come back I know"

"But-" I started to argue "Till you come back okay?" She said. I know what she was tring to do, she was trying to tell me to come out alive. Katia was becoming a big sister for me.

I stepped in the tubes and before I knew it I was slowly rising up above the arena. I then realised that Katia really wants me alive because we never said goodbye.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favore" a voice said which I'm assuming is Seneca Crane

60

.

.

59

.

.

58

I started to look around the arena and it was filled with lush green plants and trees. I was starting to think they made this arena for me. I looked in the middle and saw the Cornucupia filled with all the things that we need and want. I looked around and saw I was at the far side to the left, by my left it was Peeta and by my right I think it was the girl from 5. I saw that Clove was almost across me and I met her eyes and saw they were filled with anxiousness but was able to cover it and looked ruthless, I gave her a quick nod and she returned it and started to position herself to run. Cato was by the middle and he looked like he was ready to kill he was eyeing me and I could feel that he was trying to remind me about our promise Oak was next to him so I'm assuming he's safe with Cato's protection.

30

.

.

29

.

.

28

.

.

I looked at the Cornucopia to try and see which things I could take but I could still run away easily. I spot a black backpack a few feet away from me and directly in front of it was a pack of knives, I guess those were meant for me. I steady myself and start to ready myself to run.

10

.

.

9

.

.

8

.

.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath then I opened my eyes again with a look that was ready to kill I am after all a girl from District 2.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

At first nobody moves but when a sound emitting from a gong was heard almost everyone was running. I jumped off of my pedestal and ran for the bag dodging tributes, jumping over dead bodies. Once I grabbed the bag and pack of knives I ran, halfway across the arena I saw another bag, smaller than the backpack I have, I grabbed it too because you just have to grab what you can. I entered the forest and I was about three trees away from the bloodbath but I looked back and saw Cato killing almost every tribute he could see. I climbed up a tree stopping at a branch where no one could see me, I just stayed behind to look if Cato would keep Oak safe. Once the bloodbath was over I could see the careers and Oak. Cato just stood there but once he saw Oak, he put his arm over him and messed with his hair, like Oak was a little kid. That was enough for me, I climbed down the tree and ran as far away as I can.

Once I ran for about 15 minutes I stopped and climbed another tree I guess it would be the perfect time to look at my bags. The first backpack I picked up contained a thick sleeping bag, a rope, a water container (empty), and a first aid kit. The second bag has three packs of dried fruit and a water container with water. I arranged my bag and now the smaller backpack was inside the black. I grabbed the rope before I closed up the bag and tied my bag to the tree branch, I guess this would be where I would stay for the night.

I woke up with the sound of the anthem being played and saw which tributes are dead, 13 people were listed there. After that I fell asleep again I hope tomorrow would be a better day.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica's POV

I started to flutter my eyes open and readjusted my vision. I saw nothing but trees and wondered why was I- right I was at the arena now. I quickly untied the rope at my bag and then stuffed the rope inside, I quickly grabbed a canister of the dried fruit and then opened it up to grab a handful of berries. I quickly put it back, I as trying tosave the food I have knowing it won't last me weeks so I guess I should go look for food.

I went to the lake that I saw before and layed low for a while. Once I was sure there was no one there, I quickly refilled my two bottles. I went exploring the forest trying to find the next place I would camp at but looks like today was the day that I had no luck. Then, suddenly I heard a snap I quickly grabbed a knife already in a position ready to strike.

Then I heard another snap and I whipped my head to where it was, I couldn't see anyone so I went behind a tree waiting for the person to come. Then I saw the person's shadow beside the tree once I knew he or she was closed enough I whipped and had the knife already against the person's kneck only to see the one and only Katniss Everdeen.

"Oh it's just you" I said breathing a sign of relief while lowering my knife down. I noticed she didn't have a weapon and was just holding a branch but she was starting to lower it to the ground.

"Aren't you going to attack?" She asked confused

"Katniss, am I glad to see you!" I asked and she nodded

"I'll ask my question again, why aren't you killing me right now?" She asked

"One question first, are you afraid of me?" I asked and she nodded slowly

"Just because I was from District 2 before it doesn't mean that I am a killing machine there are some people who have a good side too." I continued to say.

" Sorry, but I was afraid you'll have a personality change once we were in the Games" She stated.

"And why is that" I asked

"One you are a girl who can be dangerous with knives and two you're like a close friend of the two tributes from 2" She said.

"Don't worry I won't bite, Katniss I think it's best to say goodbye but you know I couldn't hurt you, your a really close to Peeta and I owe him for being my friend" I said

"Yeah, I prefer to work alone and thanks it kind of makes me feel safe that not every tribute are out to kill me" she said.

We started to walk in the opposite direction, she was only a few inches away from me when I grabbed her wrist I think she was really expecting me to try and kill her cause she jumped a little.

I quickly let her go and grabbed a knife from my bag and handed it to her.

"Here for your protection" I said

"I can't take this" She politely declined. "Why not?" I asked and she remained quiet. "Look, I know how it feels like to have a little sister to wait for you to come home, I know how it feels like amd I'm sure that if I let you die, knowing I could've saved you if I've given you a weapon, I would've never forgiven myself and maybe your sister would kill me too" I said while holding up a little smile at the last one.

"Thank you" was all she said and we started to walk away.

"Jessica!" I heard Katniss shout and I turned around "Be careful" she said and I nodded.

Then I started to walk again who would've thought I could make a friend in just a small amount of time. In all honesty, I see a lot of myself in her the determination, strength and sometimes stuborness. Yes, I admit I am stuborn ever since I was uh... born I guess.

I them started to see a silver arrow and in missed me only by a couple of inches. I was about to grab my knife but I was tackled to the ground by non other than Glimmer. I swear this girl is getting on my last nerve. I noticed that she had an arrow pointed at my neck. I started to yell and tried to get her off by kicking her, but for a girl whose small she sure was heavy. It was either that or she had a firm grip.

"I can finally get rid of you" She said "Why?" I asked

"You stole the spotlight that was meant for me if they weren't talking about 12 they would either be talking about you and you've got the two most dangerous tributes wrapped around your finger might as well get rid of the competition right?" She said

Then I started to push her off me and I finally stood up and ran. While I was running I got my knife out.

"You're not getting away that easily" Glimmer shouted running after me.

I couldn't throw my knife at her since she was behind me but then I remembered something which I promised I would only do as my last resort.

"Cato! Cato! Cato! " I shouted loudly and heard his faint scream of my names throughout the forest.

Suddenly I tripped because of a tree root. I couldn't believe it being taken down by a root then Glimmer caught up with me I was almost up crawling on the forest floor desprately trying to get away from her and I was trying to grab my knife which I let go when I tripped.

Then I felt a sudden pain at my lower leg which I responded to with a scream I looked down only to see Glimmer holding her arrow which was stabbed at my right leg. She pushed the arrow deeper and I screamed.

"Why can't you just die" She shouted.

I reached out for my knofe which was a few inches away from me. I grabbed it and quickly stabbed her arm which didn't do much damage but she let go of the arrow and I oulled it out quickly which I winced in pain too. Glimmer grabbed the knife at her arm and was ready to attack me yet again and I just closed my eyes wanting all of it to go away.

I was ready to feel pain but when I opened my eyes I only saw Glimmer with wode eyes and when I looked at her closely she had a sword through her stomach and then she fell to the ground. I heard a cannon signalling that Glimmer was definitely dead then I saw the person behind her and it was the only person I wanted to see.

"Jess, you alright" He asked

"Y-yeah I'm good" I said. He eyed me and saw my leg

"Did she do that" He asked while pointing at my leg.

"Yeah, I didn't put much of a fight did I?" I asked disappointed in myself

"Hey it's alright now come on let's go back to camp and treat your wound" He said and then started to put his arms below me and I eyed him skeptically.

"What we need to go to camp quickly and with your wound we'll be slowed down so do you want me to carry you or not?" He asked

"Fine" I muttered in defeat amd I just knew he was smirking.

He carried me bridal style and I wanted to stay like this forever. I just want a whole day maybe even only an hour just me and him, i just want to say to him the things that I wanted to say since we were separated. Well, I guess it would be nice to be with him and the careers at least I knew I was in safe hands now.

-—-•-—-•-—-•-—-•-—-•-—-•-—-•-—-•-—-•

First sorry for not updating soon and thank you for all the follows and favorites

And to jolenelovedancex3 thanks for the review and hope you continue to read my story, and yes Cato and Jessica are cute together.

Review and follow


End file.
